A.N.A.C.U.
''"A weapon that is elegant.. Deadly. Precise." - Notes of El Rey Sevestra'' Artificial Neo Arrancar Combat Unit or A.N.A.C.U. is a Las Noches Neo- Arrancar Cyborg who was initially created by El Rey Sevestra as an experiment and completed by Gregorgio Vajare. It currently acts as Las Noches' Máquina de Guerra or War Machine. Appearance A.N.A.C.U. is a peculiar, if not, disturbing creature that is completely bald and seems to be of neither sex. It is about 6'1" in height and, while it appears very thin and bony, it weighs in at 378 lbs. due to it's technological enhancements. A.N.A.C.U. has ghostly pale skin while bearing totally black eyes with red pupils. The most noticeable feature about A.N.A.C.U. would be its technological enhancements, such as its black metal legs made to withstand great falls, deal powerful kicks and launch A.N.A.C.U. into soaring heights. Encircling and wrapping around A.N.A.C.U.'s head would be more black metal that is encasing its heavily modified, technology-infused brain. A.N.A.C.U. seems to lack a mask fragment, suggesting it either doesn't possess one or it has been worked into it's cyborg enhancements; most-likely apart of the metal framing on its head. Personality A.N.A.C.U. wasn't created for socialization beyond what Sevestra and Gregorgio felt it needed, so, personality-wise, it comes across as emotionless and uncaring. It speaks with a monotonous voice and simply looks to collect information for its El Rey or spread orders. A.N.A.C.U. shows unquestioning loyalty to the El Rey and acts as a messenger and watchdog. Any matters that even suggest disloyalty to Las Noches are best kept well away from the Máquina de Guerra. History The original idea and plans for the Artificial Neo Arrancar Combat Unit were designed by El Rey Sevestra as an experiment in making better, stronger and more loyal Arrancar. Sevestra first crafted the mechanical enhancements she would use for her new Neo Arrancar, as well as the psychological control programs she'd implement. She then began the long process used to craft any Neo Arrancar; splicing together different hollow bodies. However, she never completed the splicing process and simply left project A.N.A.C.U. on hold while she went about having to deal with her Segundo disappearing. A.N.A.C.U. was still incomplete when Gregorgio Vajare took over Las Noches. Gregorgio took an interest in the curious project and finished splicing A.N.A.C.U. together using the Fejingusouruobu. Once alive as a living, breathing Neo Arrancar, Gregorgio implemented all of the technology and programs Sevestra had left for A.N.A.C.U. Gregorgio found that A.N.A.C.U. was close, but not perfect. While it was unshakably loyal, incredibly fast and brutally strong, A.N.A.C.U. lacked the ability harness any kind of energy techniques. Indeed, it could not even manifest the most basic of Cero or Bala. Thus, being a strong but imperfect being, Gregorgio laid upon A.N.A.C.U. the title of Máquina de Guerra, the War Machine of Las Noches. Equipment Heat and Reiatsu-Sensing Goggles: 'A.N.A.C.U. is rarely seen not wearing its head-covering, complete with goggles. These goggles possess two modes; infrared and reiatsu. The infrared mode is a basic technology originally crafted by humans and perfected in Las Noches. It shows all physical beings in a spectrum of heat for easy tracking of humans and any beings in gigais. The reiatsu mode was designed within Las Noches alone; giving the wearer the ability to see all spiritual beings in a spectrum of bright colour for simple tracking. '''Reiryoku Throwing Knives: '''Hidden everywhere in A.N.A.C.U.'s suit are small throwing knives designed to be able damage both physical and spiritual beings. '''Anti-Spiritual Uzi Machine Gun (x2): '''These guns were especially made for A.N.A.C.U. by Gregorgio as a test of it's limited reiatsu-manifesting capabilities. What Gregorgio has discovered is A.N.A.C.U. is able to, at most, funnel its reiatsu into a these pre-programmed guns which create anti-spiritual bullets when reiatsu is fed into them. Powers & Abilities To be added Release *'Superdirecta: Overdrive. To be added. Navigation *Arrancar *List of Arrancar *Las Noches Category:Arrancar Category:Character Index Category:Index